


A Game of Chocobo

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [4]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fake Dating, GladPro - Freeform, Glompto - Freeform, M/M, ProGlad - Freeform, Promptioweek, Promptioweek2017, fake relationship au, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Oh shit, I think I actually like Prompto.Day 6: Family





	A Game of Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> Just contains some language and some accidental nudity, nothing major. I would like to return to this and expand this AU one day, I don't know. Fake relationships are really cute no matter how you do it. Big thank you to letshareapapou for writing this with me. Thanks for my bestie for giving me how a fake relationship worked in fiction, never done it before.

[Tumblr Link](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/162474101568/a-game-of-chocobo-loveiscosmicsin-multifandom)

 

The second Gladiolus silenced the alarm of his cell, he was up. He stepped outside his room, hand under his undershirt catching the good idle itch. The man stopped when he saw a familiar face approach from the opposite hall. He smirked, cracking his neck.

The drowsy-eyed, soft freckled face glowing in perfect clarity belonged to his close friend, Prompto. The blond rubbed at his eyes and yawned deeply until he saw Gladiolus. His beryl blue eyes were alert and vigilant as he stared the older man down.

Neither men moved a muscle nor dared to blink. Gladiolus made a fake pass and Prompto defensively got in position, sizing him up when their height differences were vastly incomparable. Standing like erect statues and deathly silent like a cemetery for what passed for an eternity, Gladiolus bolted, Prompto scrambling at his heels and faced a harmful setback when he slipped on his own socks. He barely recovered and the two men were neck to neck and fingertips away from the goal.

By the skin of his teeth and the wind at his back, Gladiolus shut the bathroom door. Victory was in using the hot water first thing in the morning.

And in hearing the sweet sound of frantic and desperate knocking from the loser. “Gladio, I really need to pee!”

Gladiolus turned the knob, starting the shower. “Sorry, can’t hear you!”

“Come on!” The blond cried out and slammed the door once. “I’m gonna burst! I… I’ll piss in the sink!”

While Gladiolus won the race fair and square and took some delight in Prompto bracing his legs together and begging to be let in, he couldn’t say he fully believed in what action was to take place. Their morning ritual was a game that everything, except violence, could be executed so long as the victor made it to the bathroom. Prompto wasn’t beyond deception, he was once an understudy in high school. Also, the sink in the kitchen had Prompto’s dishes in there so Gladiolus wasn’t too concerned.

“I’ve heard better from a Saturday morning cartoon villain.” He shouted, not willing to relinquish a valuable and sacred room. It seemed to be in vain, Prompto didn’t respond in knocks or further retorts.

Sometimes Gladiolus wondered just went through the younger man’s head.

Gladiolus didn’t always win, Prompto’s speed and smaller frame were his greatest assets. It all depended on luck and just how prepared they were in the mornings. At best, their score so far had them evenly matched, and they knew better than to underestimate each other.

The Shield stripped down and was ready to step in the steamy embrace of his hard-earned shower, but decided against it as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He couldn’t believe he was falling for the oldest trick in the book. He had a feeling that Prompto was either going to steal the bathroom or flush while Gladiolus was in there. The man opened the door. “Door was unlocked—”

Prompto had his back on the floor. His eyes went wide with mortification when he was bestowed a full frontal view of what was blatantly established between Gladiolus’s thighs. He cried out, shielding his eyes.

Gladiolus was quite proud of his body so the embarrassment went a one-way street. “What the hell are you doing?”

Prompto shook his head. “What am I doing? You opened the door!” His voice was pitched higher than it was normally and continued like this. “I can’t unsee that!”

The Shield understood now. Prompto was leaning on the door before it opened. “It’s nothing you’ve never seen before.” He sighed, crossing his arms. “Didn’t you need to take a leak?”

“It can wait!” Prompto blurted out. The blond yelped when the door collided hard against his crown.

After Gladiolus went out to retrieve the mail from the apartment complex’s mail room, he didn’t hear running water. Prompto usually took his sweet time in there, partially the reason why the two had this kind of competition.

The older man dumped the mail, mostly bills and frivolous offers on timeshares, on the counter before taking out ingredients for a protein shake. He compiled them together and started up the blender. Groans of protest erupted nearby that Gladiolus flipped it off.

“Quit it, Gladio. It’s too early.” Prompto’s disheveled locks sprung to action and went lax when he smoothed them down. “Can’t you, like, stir?”

“What are you doing there?”

“Taking a nap.” Prompto replied as he lethargically slumped over the arm of the couch. “Stayed up late doing raids with the guild.” He yawned, almost falling asleep in mid-speech. “Worth it.”

“Good thing you don’t have work today…” Gladiolus rolled his eyes. “You’re so addicted to King’s Knight that you’re going soft at our wagers.”

Prompto nodded off to sleep, snoring lightly. Gladiolus felt that everything that he said was in vain. He switched the blender on and Prompto jolted awake.

“What gives!”

The Shield turned it off. “Want pancakes?” He would feel bad if Prompto wasn’t eating decently under this roof and pancakes were one of his specialties. Kid would eat cereal three times a day if not stopped.

The sharpshooter’s eyes with sparkling with anticipation. “Really? You’re making me breakfast?”

“Yup, from scratch, too.” Gladiolus gathered flour, salt, sugar, and baking powder from the cabinet. “Blueberry sound good?” Prompto nodded enthusiastically. Maybe the hype over the best and uncontested pancakes in all of Eos would keep him awake.

Gladiolus and Prompto had been roommates for almost five months. They’ve known each other for much longer. The Shield had thought of getting his own place for several years and the sharpshooter had to move out of the nest, it was the perfect arrangement and they split on the rent. If they weren’t used to the good, bad, and ugly sides of their personalities before, they found a way around those by now.

“I think…” Prompto moaned around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes, eyes closed in bliss. “These are heaven.” He breathed out, sending a starry-eyed look toward the Shield.

Gladio snorted and pushed the blond’s face away. He didn’t like the possibility that Prompto could steal his plate too.  
“Don’t let Iggy hear you say that.” He laughed, cutting off a piece of his own and tossing it into his mouth. Though he had no problem in bragging that his version shot Ignis’ out of the race. This was a recipe that the strategist couldn’t hope to master.

“I’m serious!” Prompto exclaimed.

Gladiolus hummed. The pancakes didn’t take long to make and the younger male had dug in with such gusto that the older man could only watch him inhale half his stack before starting his own.

“I’ll give you the recipe if you like it so much.” He chased down a few bites with milk. “They’re easy.”

“Mmm, don’t think it would taste the same.” Prompto sighed. “These were made… with love.”

Gladiolus choked, just managing to keep his drink down and hammered his chest. “Don’t say shit like that all of a sudden!” He muttered, reaching over to ruffle the blond’s hair.

Prompto squawked. “No! Gladio, my hair!” He wailed, pushing the Shield off him and gently putting strands back in place, purple-stained tougue half out in concentration.

Gladio smirked. “Still looks like a chocobo’s ass.”

“Hey! My hair doesn’t look like a chocobo’s butt!” Prompto glared. “I spent an hour getting this look. You better appreciate.”

“Whatever you say.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting their playful banter.

“Who’s that?” Gladiolus asked, looking at the digital clock. Morning. He wasn’t expecting company. The doorbell rang again.

Prompto jovially hopped off his seat and dashed to the door. “My Justice Monsters Five Play Arts Kai figures are here!” He unlocked the door and turned the handle. “Come to papa—”

“Surprise visit from your favorite little sister!”

Even though Gladiolus couldn’t see past Prompto’s form, the bubbly and piercing voice belonged to his sister, Iris Amicitia. Favorite by default as she was his only sister, but he adored her all the same and more.

“Oh, you’re not Gladdy.” Iris said, sounding disappointed. “Sorry. Morning, Prom. I didn’t know my brother had company over.”

The blond scratched the back of his neck, grumbling under his breath, “And I thought my merch was finally coming home so we’re on same boat there…”

“Is he here?”

“Y-yeah…” Prompto stuttered, glancing in Gladiolus’ direction for help. “He’s, uh, over…”

Gladiolus sighed, waving that it was all right. He didn’t see this coming. As far as everyone knew, it was considered his apartment and he lived alone, neither occupants informed their friends and family that they were living together. It was safe as Gladiolus had company over while the blond was out, but this was a different matter entirely.

“In the kitchen.” Prompto stepped to the side and closed the door behind the young woman.

“Since when do you make guests open the door, Gladdy?” Iris beamed as she approached the Prince’s Shield, cradling a pot of flowers in her arms. “Kinda rude, don’t you think?”

“Hey monkey,” Gladiolus checked the batter in the bowl before addressing his lovable sister. “Did you eat yet? Got some blueberry pancake batter left if you want.”

Iris set the potted flora on the counter and took a seat on a barstool, her short legs dangling. “Oooh, yes, please! I miss your pancakes like crazy.”

Gladiolus begun whipping up a stack just for Iris and out of the corner of his eye, saw Prompto standing at a considerable distance as if he didn’t know what to do. He mouthed at him to take a seat and so Prompto sat next to Iris.

“So, uh, Iris,” Prompto attempted to strike up conversation, leaving the remainder of his pancakes untouched. “What’s the story behind the flowers?”

Iris looked at the flowers before answering brightly. “Just some sunflowers. After I helped Gladdy move here, I didn’t bring a housewarming gift so I thought flowers might work.” She brought her hands to her lap bashfully. “Is it too much? Too little?”

Prompto shook his head, smiling. “No, I think they’re really nice. Thanks, Iris.”

Befuddled by Prompto’s words, Iris raised an eyebrow. “Um, you’re welcome, I guess?”

Gladiolus threw Prompto a look of disapproval and Prompto raised his hands weakly. “So,” he cleared his throat as he served Iris, handing a tray of butter and syrup. “What brings you over? You could’ve called first.”

“I was passing by and…” Iris cut a piece and shoved it in her mouth, moaning and shivering with delight. “Oh, Gladdy, why did you have to move out? I don’t get to wake up to fresh pancakes anymore.”

Gladiolus smirked, poking Iris’ nose. “What a compelling argument. I wouldn’t think for a second that you miss the pancakes more than me.”

Iris chewed before pouring a pool of syrup on the space on her plate and dabbed a piece in it. “Oh, come on, I miss you, too. The house feels even more empty without you.”

The Shield understood where she was coming from. Clarus Amicitia served as King Regis’ Sworn Shield and was hardly ever home. More often than not, Iris had to travel to the Citadel to give him a change of clean clothes. All this time Gladiolus was thinking of stepping outside his old man’s shadow that he didn’t consider more episodes of loneliness Iris endured because of the decision.

Gladiolus smiled sadly. Iris was a big girl, she could handle herself but he’d always be there for her. “I’ll come home more often, Iris.”

“Mm-hmm. You better.” She said haughtily, her lips curled into a pleased smile afterwards. She polished off the last of her pancakes with a delighted hum. Gladiolus reached over to take her dishes. “Thank you for the meal!” Iris laughed as she passed them over.

Gladio sent her a crooked grin. “You’re a brat.” He said as he loaded the dishwasher.

Iris stuck her tongue out at his back, causing Prompto to bite back a laugh until she turned to him. “So what are you really doing at Gladdy’s? Is there something wicked going on?” She teased, jumping at a loud thump that came immediately.

Gladio rubbed the back of his head and glared at the cabinet before turning the look at Iris. “Don’t ask him weird shit.” He growled.

She gasped, a bit more dramatically than intended. “Language, big brother!”

The Shield rolled his eyes. “He just slept over, Iris.”

Iris sent Prompto a look, smirking. “Did you get any sleep?” Gladiolus should have been mortified at the implication but Prompto’s face going a shade shy of a tomato was too hard to look away from.

“What! We didn’t… Of course not!” He stuttered, sending Iris into a fit of giggles.

She held a finger up to her lips and winked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”

“I was up all night raiding castles in King’s Knight, Iris!” Prompto held out his hands. “It was a one of a lifetime opportunity to get loaded with legendary equipment before the tournament. Honest to Six!”  
  
“Aww, you only came over to play King’s Knight? I thought sleepovers are supposed to be fun.”

“Gladio has… great Wi-Fi.” Prompto said delicately though the truth is he selected it himself since Gladiolus could care less about internet carriers and the latest technology.

“Iris, he’s telling the truth. He’s been waiting on some action figures he splurged on.”

Iris’ caramel eyes gleamed and Gladiolus didn’t like the look in them one bit.

The Amicitia heiress rose to her feet, slamming her palm on the counter and eyed Prompto, the weakest link, in a manner that if it was directed at her brother, she wouldn’t get far instigating. “You seem to be comfortable answering doors, huh, Prompto? I heard you say something about those action figures back there. Did you have them delivered here? Why?” She interrogated the blond, inching closer and closer with Prompto slowly retreating. “Could it be…”

“Iris.” Gladiolus growled low.

“It was so weird when Gladio moved, out of the blue, I had no clue. I thought I had him figured out but…” She jabbed a finger in the blond’s chest. “You’re the reason why he moved out.” The young woman turned the same finger to Gladiolus. “And you’re living together because you’re seeing each other!”

Gladiolus and Prompto fell silent, the apartment gone still that only the dishwasher was rumbling. They couldn’t even begin to tear her accusations apart when every single one of those claims were wrong. There was no chance in hell that they would ever see each other in that light.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Iris leaped in the air and held out a peace sign. “You’re dating.”

Prompto opened his mouth, but Gladiolus interjected with a shrug, “Okay, you found out our secret.”

“W-what? What did you just say?” Prompto stammered, the horror written on his features left Iris satisfied by the confession and reaction right afterward.

“I said she found us out. We shouldn’t hide our love anymore.” Gladiolus walked over to the stunned sharpshooter and threw an arm around him. “No need be shy, baby, it’s okay.” To Iris, he inputted another lie: “Give him time, he’s not used to being teased about us.”

“Us?” Prompto’s face was so flushed that it reached the top of his ears and engulfed his neck. He attempted to shove the Shield away but Gladiolus held on tighter. “And I’m not shy!”

“Oh… I feel a little bad finding you two out like this…”

“Give us a minute, Iris.” Gladiolus grinned as he took Prompto to his room. “We’re still trying to find a way to be open about it.”

“What the fuck was that about?” Prompto gasped out angrily, releasing himself. “Why did you tell her a bogus lie like that?”

“One word: chocobo.”

Prompto took a moment to assess the word. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“A game of chocobo. We pretend to be a couple until one of us can’t handle it anymore and say ‘chocobo’.” The Shield crossed his arms. “You game?”

Prompto walked to the door. “You’re fucking with me, I’m going to tell—”

“Winner gets the loser to do anything he wants.”

Prompto froze, his hand hovering the handle. “Anything?”

“Yeah, anything. A lackey for a month, buy those shitty action figures you’ve been drooling over…” Gladiolus stopped himself. “Look, you don’t need me to think of compensation.” Because he planned to win this game. “Do we got a deal?” He held out his hand.

Prompto turned around, suspicious of his roommate’s proposition. He stared at his hand and turned away. “We’ll talk about rules later.”

“I’ll draft a contract.”

Gladiolus and Prompto returned to Iris who was patiently waiting for them.

“I thought about it, guys. If you’re really uncomfortable with coming out as a couple, you don’t have to say anything. Know that I love and support you two very—”

“Iris, you can relax. I’m dating Gladio.” There was something natural in how Prompto delivered that lie. “I… I just didn’t plan on telling anyone right away, you know?”

Iris smiled brightly and moved in to embrace her brother and friend, squeezing them with the unmistakable strength of the Amicitia clan. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell everyone!”

“What?” Gladiolus firmly held her shoulders. “What happened you promising not to tell a soul?”

“Well, that was then and this is now. Prompto looks okay with it.” Iris playfully punched Gladiolus in the arm. “Besides, you have a boyfriend now. That’s something I can’t keep quiet!”

“What’s the matter, Gladio?” Prompto put his hand on the Shield’s lower back, challenging him with his passive gaze as he spoke in a low tone. “Don’t tell me you’re ready to 'chocobo’ out already.”

Iris clapped her hands together and tilted her head. “You guys are soooo cute together! Anyway, just wanted to drop a line and let you know I missed you!” She leaned up to peck her brother on the cheek who seemed to be paralyzed as she hugged Prompto goodbye. She pulled away and gave them a dazzling smile.  
“I’m really happy for you two!” She said, smile softening before she reached for the doorknob. “Well, I’ll let you guys enjoy your morning! Bye!”

The door closed with a soft click.

Gladiolus blinked, sensing Prompto moved to face him. “You know, I felt bad you lied to your sister, but I think she’s going to destroy you.” The blond chuckled, watching Gladiolus blink again, his expression stoic. “I mean, wait until she tells your dad!”

Gladiolus grunted, lips turning up. “Wait till she tells Noct.”

Prompto gasped. “What? She wouldn’t!

The Shield grinned. "Those two are thick as thieves. Wouldn’t surprise me if she’s texting him right now.”

The blond paled, pulling lightly at a striped green and white sweatband on his slim wrist.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow, looking concerned. “You wanna back out?” He asked, feeling somewhat merciful to void the game since they didn’t shake on it nor wrote up a contract.

Prompto glanced up at him. “No…” He looked away. “I just… don’t like lying to Noct… He trusts me, you know.”

Gladiolus snorted and walked away. “This isn’t anything serious. Man up.”

-

The whole reception to Gladiolus and Prompto 'dating’ was overall positive. Even when Clarus and his unflappable stance on duty above all else seemed impressed after his thorough interrogations on the nature of their relationship. Maybe it was because Iris was there as a nice counterbalance to the old man. Maybe because Prompto aspired to be a member of the Crownsguard one day while pursuing his hobby as a photographer. Or maybe… Prompto’s answers about Gladiolus came off so naturally that nobody suspected a thing. Noctis and Ignis didn’t even bother hiding their surprise and smugly boasted that they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

All there’s left was Gladiolus meeting with Prompto’s parents, which was today. It was his idea, of course, these back-to-back meetings with family and friends, anyone who knew them made aware of their 'upgraded relationship status’, another tactic used to make Prompto uncomfortable enough to back out of their arrangement. Prompto was free to do the same, had been doing the same when he asked to see Gladiolus’ baby pictures and acted the part of the lovey-dovey significant other in public. All without a kiss involved. Gladiolus could only catch a break when they were back in the apartment.

It was exhausting, a total 180 to their already established lifestyles but that was the point, they were far too competitive for their own good. There were a few close calls that Gladiolus actually believed some of the things Prompto did and said as if they were real. Each of those instances earned the blond excessive cheek-pinching and headlocks in retaliation.

The Shield stepped out of his room before the alarm, he had spent the night telling himself that Prompto’s good acting was never going to prevent him from winning. More or less, he regretted sacrificing his sleep like that when it was time best saved for how he would prepare for meeting the Argentum family.

On the way to the bathroom, Prompto had just left his bedroom. When they locked eyes, the two men steeled themselves for their daily ritual.

Gladiolus sighed, his shoulders gone slack as a yawn escaped him. He was too exhausted for it and knew he lost before the race begun. He walked on ahead, waving a hand for Prompto to come in. The understudy won this round.

Prompto eyed the Shield suspiciously as he ran the toothbrush from left to right. Gladiolus pretended not to notice, vigorously scrubbing at his choppers, but he understood why. They were an odd pair, behemoth and chocobo, standing in front of a single porcelain sink, brushing their teeth together in amicable coexistence. Their reflections showed just how bizarre it was. But it was underwhelming, too, this closeness they shared had always existed. Maybe it won’t always when they’re older or moved on. Bachelors don’t always stay bachelors forever.

“So, uh,” Prompto begun, clamping a hand over his right bicep. “Excited to meet the folks today?” He asked, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

Gladiolus stared at the reflection in the mirror, Prompto looked earnest, maybe hopeful as he turned to him. “As ready as I’ll ever be. It’s not like I’m going to make you look bad.” He placed a hand on the side of the sink, leaning in close to factor in whether he should shave or not. “You’re going be a rock star in their eyes after I’m done talking.”

Prompto groaned, head bowed in his chest. “Please don’t. Never gave them a reason to worry about me, don’t need to now.”

“You really meant that shit about me?” Gladiolus lowered his hand from his chin. Prompto stared blankly so the older man added, “In front of Iris and my old man.”

  
“Well, yeah, I’ve been living with you for months! I’m an easy guy but if I really couldn’t stand you, you’d know!”

  
“What’s that?” Gladiolus gently bumped his weight into the blond’s side. “Easy, huh?”

  
“What? No! You know what I mean!” Prompto answered, indignant.

  
“Does that make me…” Gladiolus threw his toothbrush in the sink. “Hard?”

  
The blond rolled his eyes before. “To live with, yeah.”

Gladiolus turned on the facet and ran water over his cupped hand, gulping it but not swallowing. Oh, it’s on.

Prompto gasped at the Shield’s puckered lips and inflated cheeks. “Do not. Don’t you dare.” Despite brandishing the toothbrush, he started to back up. “I mean it.”

“Mm-mm.” Gladiolus hummed before spitting. Prompto managed to hide behind the shower curtain in time. It wasn’t a neat attempt, some of it dribbled down his chin and down his bare stomach, but he got Prompto’s hand.

“Eww, Gladio!” Prompto was laughing. He shrieked when the Shield pulled the curtain away. “Are you kidding me?” He tried to run but found himself pinned against the wall and staring up at the man.

Chuckling and trying to remain composed long enough to get Prompto at least once, Gladiolus stopped. There was toothpaste at the corner of the blond’s lips and it was alarmingly too distracting to tear his eyes away from it.

Despite his cheeky nature, the messy blond curls almost came together in some kind of halo. Prompto smiled and he was glowing. “What?”

It hadn’t occurred to Gladiolus that Prompto possessed a dimple. Where did that come from? Before he was aware of what he was doing, his finger hovered over it. He swallowed and took a step back. The Shield walked out of the bathroom without a word, wiping at his mouth with a towel he snatched off the shelf.

“What the hell was that?” Gladiolus whispered to himself. The man stared down at the towel, it was stitched with the initials G and P in lustrous gold thread, a gift from Ignis to commemorate their relationship. “What the hell am I doing?” He tossed the towel over a chair, but it did nothing to dismiss the realization that came to his head:

Oh shit, I think I actually like Prompto.


End file.
